vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rescue
Title: Rescue from the Mothership Players: Jason Briggs, Ham Tyler, Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Visitor Mother Ship- L.A. & Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Rescuing someone from a mothership isn't easy… in fact, its probably the most dangerous kind of mission on the list. But sometimes, things have to be done… LOG BEGINS (Our great disguises!) Heather O'Leary Heather is tall, just over 6'2", with long red hair, that flows loosely down her back. Her face is very attractive, and you are lead to wonder why she chose not to be a model, discounting the shrapnel scar on her left cheek, starting just below here left green eye, and trailing down to her jaw. This question only lasts until you look at the rest of the package. She is too muscular to be considered pretty. Her arms and legs show definite development of the muscles that are there, to the peak of their condition, not to the level of a bodybuilder, or so that you'd mistake her for a man, but there is a leanness, not the softness of a normal woman. Her breasts seem to be the least developed part of her body, they are small, kept close to her body. She holds herself with a stance that shows she is light on her feet, and likely, has had training in some self defense. She currently is wearing a protective helmet composed of a strengthened polymer, coated with a surface material impervious to all but large-caliber bullet hits. The helmet also has a reflective finish to inhibit the effectiveness of glancing laser strikes. The tinted visor is polarized and can be adjusted to varying degrees of translucence by the trooper. The visor protects the eyesight of a trooper in combat, as the "muzzleflash" of the energy weapon is devastating to the Sirian's sensitive eyes. The shiny black breastplate worn by all shock troopers is composed of closely-woven polymers and sylenium fiber. This lightweight piece is impervious to all but Teflon-coated projectiles and is fireproof. Elizabeth Maxwell The young woman before you has the general appearance of being 18-19 years old. She stands to a full height of around 5'7" tall. Her form is very lithe, not weighing much more than 120 pounds, if that. As lithe as it is, her form is not lacking in endowment, having good, rather large breasts. Her lower abdomen is very narrow side to side, and front to back. She has very trim hips, her form widening some for them, but not very much. Her narrow hips lead down to thin, well toned legs, stretching down to her small feet. Her arms are thin and smooth, her fingers not having any nails to speak of really. Her fingers are slender, and her hands are small. She has a very slender neck, leading to a well-formed face, with a small chin, with lush full red lips above. She has a very small nose, and deep blue eyes. Her hair is almost jet black, spilling down from her head, to shoulder length. The hair is either naturally curly or extremely well permed, it has curls spilling clear down to the ends. Right now she wears a red uniform, well fitted top and bottom. There are two stripes up the front on one side, indicating officer rank, and the insignia of the visitor military is just above one breast. There's a belt on the uniform as well, and its ended by black boots with two inch heels. The belt has a holster on it, with a standard laser sidearm, and has a pair of sunglasses clipped to it. Heather O'Leary takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #643. You move into Northern California Sky. Heather O'Leary lands the Visitor Skyfighter #643 on board Heather O'Leary releases the controls of Visitor Skyfighter #643. Heather O'Leary stands up, and since her throat has one of those nice revurb collars on, her voice sounds funny, "Ready… umm.. Jennifer?" Elizabeth Maxwell rolls her eyes, and makes sure her own collar is under the uniform's raised one. "As ready as I'm going to be, I figure." Heather O'Leary nods to the other Resistance Member, Kyle, that is waiting, dressed in a Shock Trooper outfit, "Lets go, Kyle." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at Kyle and looks around quickly, sticking with the others. She's doing her best to put on airs, to look like she's not completely out of place trying to remember things from over a year ago. She does glance around once in a while though. (silent walk to security) Elizabeth Maxwell steps for the cell, quickly, trying to jack the lock, and get the cell opened without causing an alarm. Jacob, the senior Guard on Duty, stops the Officer and two Shock Troopers, as they enter. His reverberating voice asks, "May I help you?" Jacob is out in the Security Center, but Visible, and hearable by, Jason, as are the others that have come in. Elizabeth Maxwell looks Jacob up and down, raising her head a little bit at him. "Prisoner transfer, as per current orders." Heather O'Leary follows Elizabeth, along with Kyle, as the guards for the Prisoner transfer. Jacob frowns, "Show me the Papers? Diana did not mention anything about transferring anyone to another Mothership." Jason Briggs waits patiently as hearing the convo outside Behind her Helmet, Heather's eyes move to the Marine in the cell. She doesn't really make any reaction, but her eyes, invisible to everyone show concern for the fellow Marine. Jason Briggs acts normal Elizabeth Maxwell glowers slightly, muttering something rude under her breath in Sirian, and nodding, handing the order over. "'Interesting' that she hasn't mentioned anything about the transfer." Jason Briggs wonders why another transfer Jacob looks at the orders closely, and frowns, "By whose orders are we to turn over the Prisoner? It failed to mention that." It did, but he is testing 'Jennifer'. Jason Briggs says wow, 3 transfers in a week, i must be special Elizabeth Maxwell glowers. "Our great leader's orders, by command of Denise." She then offers a smile more corrosive than battery acid. Jason Briggs waits for the door to open Jason Briggs debates if he wants to rush them Jason Briggs or just be a good boy Jacob calls out to the prisoner, "Shut up, lunch meat!" To Jennifer, he nods, "Very well, but we will *not*, repeat, will *not* assign anyone to join you for the flight, it is your own damned fault for not bringing more, if you screw the human, and let this prisoner to attempt to escape, causing someone to shoot him." Heather O'Leary moves to the door, and presses the unlock key. Kyle, the other shock trooper, holds his rifle in such a way, as to be ready to shoot, if the prisoner decides to do something funny. Jason Briggs looks at the shock trooper and the officers Jason Briggs puts his hands up Jason Briggs says can i help u? Heather O'Leary motions with her head, "Out." is her only comment. She waits for Jason to come out into the Security Area. Jason Briggs moves out of the room You move into Security. Jason Briggs moves in from Secure Cell. Elizabeth Maxwell's smile widens a little bit at Jacob, still in the corrosive version. "That is expected. He will not escape." she glances to heather and Kyle, nodding and watching the prisoner come out. She then upholsters her own weapon. "Do not attempt anything funny." Heather O'Leary moves to grab Jason's arm, her Rifle slung over her shoulder. Jason Briggs says woah Jason Briggs says vicious Jason Briggs whistles the marine hymn Heather O'Leary shakes her head, and says, "Stop that noise." She motions to Kyle, to follow her, as she takes the Marine towards the Skyfighter they flew in on. Jason Briggs shuts his mouth Jason Briggs keeps walking where they want him to go Heather O'Leary pauses, waiting for Jennifer to lead the way. Elizabeth Maxwell leads the little troupe on, keeping her own pistol trained on the prisoner, and strutting through the corridor with a feigned air of arrogance, idly looking at the people in the corridor, half-looking like she's just acknowledging them barely, as she heads for the corridor. You move into Inner Corridor Ring. Heather O'Leary moves in from Security. Jason Briggs moves in from Security. You move into Outer Corridor Ring. Jason Briggs moves in from Inner Corridor Ring. You move into Hangar. Jason Briggs moves in from Outer Corridor Ring. Heather O'Leary takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #643. Heather O'Leary sits down in the pilot seat quickly, and prepares the shuttle for departure. "Sit down Marine…. We'll have you out of here soon enough." Jason Briggs sits in the extra seat Elizabeth Maxwell makes certain to escort everyone into the fighter, and make certain of where they are, before she comes aboard, then hurries into her seat. "Let's get going…" she seals the door, and looks around to see if anything has been figured out as being amiss. "Quickly, if you would…" Jason Briggs says "thank god" Jason Briggs says "finally out of that rat trap Heather O'Leary speaks softly to the Control Office, and than launches the skyfighter. As soon as the Skyfighter clears the Landing Bay, she lets out a soft whoop, after removing something from around her neck, "Major Briggs, I am Colonel O'Leary. Welcome to Freedom." Heather O'Leary pilots the Visitor Skyfighter #643 out of this ship. LA Sky - Los Angeles Jason Briggs salutes the Colonel Heather O'Leary's voice is back to human, without that odd reverb. Jason Briggs says I am Major Jason Briggs of the USMC, thank you for the rescue Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I know who you are. General Abernathy of the USMC sent me in after you. The LA Resistance was… happy to accept the mission." She glances at Liz, "The Secondary Hideout? Or dare we take him to the main HQ?" Elizabeth Maxwell removes the device from her own neck as well, stretching out. "Much nicer…" she looks over a little bit. Her voice is now back to normal as well, without it. "So, on into the city?" Jason Briggs says General Abernathy is still alive? Elizabeth Maxwell hms a little. "If we take him to the main base, we'll have to keep him watched, till he's checked over. Still, it'd certainly be nicer than having to stay in town." Jason Briggs says when i was in there, i heard the guard talking about them taking over the pentagon Jason Briggs says "thank god, i thought the General was dead" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "General Abernathy? Oh, he's Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff now. President Morrow's Psychologist gave him a clean bill of health." To Liz, she comments, "And we can keep him in the basement if need be." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather. "Right. A couple of the other guys can keep watch, if need be. As for us, well, I'm gonna need help undoing my hair." She grins just a bit. Heather O'Leary pilots the Skyfighter towards the East for awhile, to keep the story close. Than she pushes the stick towards the front, and you see the ground coming up awfully fast… under her breath she mutters, "Got to time this just right… if I pull up too fast, we'll smash into the ground, right on top of 100 lbs of C-4…" Jason Briggs says while i was in there, my wife and son were killed Jason Briggs says "and i thought i lived dangerously Jason Briggs says i guess i owe you ladies dinner Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little at Heather. "Do try not to do that, please?" Heather O'Leary slowly begins to level off, the Skyfighter now only 5 feet above the ground. Behind a LARGE Explosion goes off. Heather gives off a small whoop of success, "There we go!" She calms down a little, and than adds, "Now the Visitors think we are dead…" She turns to the north, avoiding roads and trees, as she flies the skyfighter nape of the earth, showing off why she was one of the best pilots in the Marine Corps. "Don't forget Kyle, Jason. He helped out." Jason Briggs says "when we get to base, if your guys want info on that new conversion process, i can tell ya what i heard You move into Central California Sky. Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little bit at the explosion and nods a little bit. "Sounds like a plan." Jason Briggs wanna join us too kyle? Jason Briggs says i also have info on some new secret guard thing that minimizes the need for guards, the visitors call it a Crivit Kyle shrugs, "Just doing my job, Major Briggs… No reward is necessary." He looks over at Heather with moon-struck eyes, moon struck? More like love-struck. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "We have information on Crivits… Nasty little shits." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Jason. "we've already heard plenty about crivits. Definite problem." Jason Briggs says "loverboy must be hooked" Jason Briggs says " I saw what they did to someone before i was transferred to the mothership Kyle blushes, but says nothing else. Instead he looks down at his Laser Rifle. Jason Briggs says "I wouldn't try it Pee-Wee Jason Briggs says " I can shove that rifle down yer throat before you could blink Heather O'Leary frowns, "Major, calm yourself. I am sure Kyle is not tempted to shoot you." She sighs, "Better start being nicer to the people that rescued you, or we'll drop you off in LA, and let you explain how you escaped to Diana. I'm sure she wouldn't eat you too fast." Elizabeth Maxwell glances back over towards Jason, frowning. "Kindly save things like that for the enemy. Or at least for Tyler." Jason Briggs says "Tyler??? You mean Ham Tyler, The Fixer? Heather O'Leary mutters, "Heard of the asshole?" Jason Briggs says "that ol' boy is still around?" You move into Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Jason Briggs says who hasn't Jason Briggs says " is Chris Faber with him still?" From outside. You move into Barn. Heather O'Leary releases the controls of Visitor Skyfighter #643. Heather O'Leary stands up, after hiding the Skyfighter in the barn. She removes her Shock Trooper Helmet, and tosses it to Kyle, "Put in the Storage area, would you." She rolls her neck slightly to release the tension, "Liz? Basement? Or should we put him somewhere else? The basement is kind of close to the armory area… I was thinking since there is always someone in the Living Room, we could keep him there." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "true enough. And that'd be closer to something decent to eat. Not to mention the shower…" She raises her eyebrows. "All of which I'm assuming he's going to need." Jason Briggs says "that i will need" Heather O'Leary leads the way out of the hatch Jason Briggs follows the group Jason Briggs says how long will i have to be in quarantine? Heather O'Leary says simply, "Watch Tyler get all pissed, because we brought him here." She leads the group towards the exit of the Barn, commenting, "Until we are sure you are not converted." Kyle follows the group, including Jason. Heather O'Leary moves south. You move into Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Jason Briggs moves in from Barn. Ham Tyler frowns, "Heather, what in the F**king Hell are you doing bringing him here? What if he is converted? I thought we discussed it, and decided to leave him at the club?" Jason Briggs says "Ham Tyler, long time no see" Ham Tyler looks at Jason, "Do I know you?" he asks, in a voice dripping with disgust. Jason Briggs says "i figured you went into a hole and didn't come out Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Tyler. "There are more people to make sure he doesn't escape, here. People getting itchy to shoot at something." Jason Briggs says "Yes, El Salvador" Jason Briggs says "I am just itchin to get revenge on the Visitors for my wife and son" Heather O'Leary frowns, "I was in El Salvador with Ham… I don't remember seeing you." She shrugs, "But I was flying Cobra Attack Choppers against revolutionaries…" Jason Briggs says I was watching those choppers, that's some fancy flyin Ham Tyler frowns at Liz, and than shrugs, "Fine.." To Jason he shrugs, "Don't remember you… and I doubt you'll be convincing anyone of your non-Conversion anytime soon, so your 'revenge' will have to wait." He looks at Heather, "I thought you Marines were able to control your emotions? One strike against the Major here." Jason Briggs says "Ham was blowin up some hideout when we met" Jason Briggs says it's not emotions, it's personal Jason Briggs says "Diana tortured them" Jason Briggs says "I didn't know about it till they were killed" Heather O'Leary walks right up to Ham and says, "Ham, we can. I've stopped myself from doing this, for the last 10 years, since Laos and Cambodia…" She swings and kicks Ham right in the face. Just once. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Ham Tyler with a Martial Arts Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 3 Jason Briggs says "this isn't baseball Ham, it's a war out there Jason Briggs says "damn, she can kick Heather O'Leary looks at Jason, "Major, shut up. Ok? Let it go. We know you are mad about your family." Jason Briggs says " Sorry Sir" Elizabeth Maxwell winces just a little as Heather does that, trying to stay out of the way. Ham Tyler is knocked to the ground, and shakes his jaw, "Damn, Banshee… I didn't know you waited this long?" He chuckles, "You aren't the first person to want to do that." He stands up, and than says to Jason, "No one around here is Sir, or Ma'Am… Gooder won't allow it." Jason Briggs says " as long as she is a Marine still, i still address her as Sir Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Jason and hmms. "This isn't the military, don't expect military formality or discipline, you probably won't find any." Heather O'Leary sighs and says softly to Jason, "Jason… Just relax with the revenge desire, and also, call me Heather. I may be a Marine, but out here, everyone is a soldier, and I bet, there are many as good as I, or you, are." She glances at Elizabeth, "That young girl can beat me in a fight, and she has." Jason Briggs says " Believe me, i don't expect it but she is still my superior Jason Briggs says Ok Heather Jason Briggs says I apologize, i was stuck up there for a long time Ham Tyler shakes his head, and mutters something about jarheads under his breath. "Set him up somewhere, I'll have Faber and Maggie keep their eyes on him, one can sleep while the other watches, and we'll see how long it is before he tries to escape, and inform Diana of where we are…" Jason Briggs says i am no damn convert Ham Tyler shrugs, "We'll see about that, Briggs." He turns and heads into the house, to inform two lucky people of their new duties. Ham Tyler has left. Jason Briggs says Ham hasn't changed Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Relax. If he's converted, he gets used as a test dummy for me to try figuring out how to undo them. Before I come close to trying it on relatives of unit leaders." Jason Briggs says " I need to be put in contact with General Abernathy, he needs to know i am out" Ham Tyler says, "We'll see" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I'll let him know… you don't get a phone, or radio for awhile." Jason Briggs says "Understandable" Jason Briggs says "Will i have access to my cigars still?" Heather O'Leary frowns, "Not inside the House." Jason Briggs says "Will i get rec time to have one?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Just ask." Jason Briggs says ok, ty Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Briggs. "Going outside is going to be heavily guarded at very minimum." She sighs. "But yeah, no cigars in the house, too many people will complain about it." Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth Maxwell " i don't have a problem with that Heather O'Leary moves towards the House, "They make me go out to smoke, when I go, maybe I'll get you." She also uses alot of mouthwash between cigarettes, so as not to annoy her room mate. "Besides, they say quitting is good for your health." Heather O'Leary moves to the Foyer . You move into Foyer. Jason Briggs moves in from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather and shakes her head a little bit. "Quitting /is/ good for your health. Any chance I could get you to try it? I'll help any way I can if you'll give it a shot." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Maybe… Maybe not. I enjoy a good post-Combat Smoke… Or post Flight Smoke." She shrugs, "I'll consider it." Jason Briggs says maybe your right, i should try it Jason Briggs tosses out his cigar Heather O'Leary motions to the Living Room, "We'll set you up in there…" To Kyle she says, "Go get him something to eat, meet us in the Living Room, than you can go make sure the Barn Door is locked." Heather O'Leary moves to the Living Room . You move into Living Room. Jason Briggs moves in from Foyer. Jason Briggs sits on the couch Elizabeth Maxwell stretches out. "Don't forget getting our disguises off before we're shot at by our own guys…" she rolls her eyes a bit. "Part of why I need to get the hair dye out as well." Heather O'Leary nods, "Jason, I'll be right back… Got to get into normal clothes, and lock the rifle up… I think I need to help Liz get the dye from her hair too… give us 20 minutes, or so." Jason Briggs says "anyone got a beer?" Jason Briggs says "OK" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No beer yet, Jason… Food first." Elizabeth Maxwell stretches out and practically tears the uniform off, once she gets in the door. She dumps it in the corner and stretches. "See, went off without a hitch." she smiles and wraps her arms around you. Heather O'Leary tries to remove her clothes, but is quickly engulfed by you. "It did… we got lucky. I had to hold back a few sneezes." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little, and helps you get the clothes off then. "Yeah… lucky." She shivers a little. "I was worried that I might sneeze as well. It'd be a shame to have a perfect plan go totally bust for that…" Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Well, I was afraid that Major-Boy out there would do something stupid, and attack us or something… It would have made things more difficult." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah, that too. Woulda had to shoot to injure, in that case." She rolls her eyes. "woulda fit with what we were doing anyway." Heather O'Leary grabs Elizabeth, and kisses her deeply, "Lets forget that now… we are home, safe, and we have gained one maybe-converted Major…" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly, kissing deeply in response and wrapping herself around you a bit. "Yup." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "We need to get your natural hair color back… You look better that way." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R